prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 602
Lou is in a no win situation, and the police comb the streets for Lexie. Someone smuggles alcohol into Wentworth. Plots Ann and Dan meet Roach and Bongo for a camping trip. Lexie beats Mitzi at cards, winning cash and cocaine, and is offended when Mabel accuses her of cheating as it is "unusual" for Mitzi to lose. Lexie snorts two rather thick lines of the coke after Mabel leaves the room. Rita is voted in as top dog and immediately proposes a party. Peter visits Nancy to tell her he is giving up University to pay for a better solicitor, but she won't let him, as it was to protect his education that she took the blame. Jessie visits Lexie and finds her high on cocaine: Lexie gets confused and talks to her as if she was back in Wentworth. She warns Lexie that she needs to keep her head clear to keep out of danger and moves her out Mabel's to her own house. Rita tries to cheer Nancy up. Joan congratulates Rita, saying she's pleased to have a "chronic no-hoper" as top dog. Mabel is sent to get a passport for Lexie so she can be sent out of the country. At exercise period, the women play with tennis balls to distract attention from the extra balls (filled with whisky) thrown over the fence by Barbie. Jessie shows Lexie a photo of her "sister" (which is supposed to be herself in 1935 but is very obviously a slightly touched up photo of Pepe Trevor ). When Lexie takes her shirt off, Jessie is appalled to see the scars on her back. Roach tells Ann to give Bongo time to get used to having her around. Rita is forced to agree that the women will not take revenge against Lou: the women are not pleased to be told this, but grudgingly agrees. Steve has to lie about his reasons for working in the prison when Julie asks him if he used to be a doctor (either that or the writers have now forgotten the original reason). Mabel tells Lexie she has to have a haircut for her passport photo. Lexie runs out of the house after Pocco , who is given back to her by a policeman: he recognizes her after it is too late to tell which house she came from. Mabel is worried that there will be a house to house search. Dan and Bongo fall out over the tent allocations and Bongo leaves. Jessie returns from Lady Giddings' house having gone to confront her, then not even going inside. Rita decides to name her gang the Warriors: at the time the only other member are those notorious hell raisers Nancy and Julie. Lou gets a threatening note ("ENJOY YOUR FOOD!" ) in her meal and protests to Bob. Rita throws a party in her cell, but Joan interrupts to take her to see the Governor. Rita argues that she hasn't broken the agreement, and is only trying to give Lou a fright. Lexie is transformed into a respectable young woman. As Mabel leaves Jessie's house, Harry Bassinger pulls up in a car outside and opens the bag on the seat next to him , which contains an assortment of nasty looking gags and tools - including a hunting knife . Notes * Joan goes over to talk to two backgrounders she calls "Spencer, Balzano". One of them is featured in the mugshots in the final episode. Credits Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Ann ~ Gerda Nicolson Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Jessie ~ Pat Evison Nancy ~ Julia Blake Rita ~ Glenda Linscott Julie ~ Jackie Woodburne Lou ~ Louise Siversen Lexie ~ Pepe Trevor Barbie ~ Jayne Healey Bob ~ Peter Adams Steve ~ Peter Hayes Dan ~ Sean Scully Bongo ~ Shane Connors Roach ~ Linda Hartley Mabel ~ Val Jellay Delores ~ Samantha Bews Mitzy ~ Jane Menz Policeman ~ Justin Gaffney Harry Bassinger ~ John Frawley Peter McCormack ~ Steve Bastoni Diana ~ Amanda Cook Next Episode Episode 603 Category:1986 Episodes